


Kiki the Dream Warrior

by Marie_Nomad



Series: It Takes a Town [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Gen, High School, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Steven Universe Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Kiki has a dream involving high school and once again she sees Steven in her dreams.  But, it turns out that he was the one who needs help with his own nightmare.  Will she be able to help her friend and what was he holding back.
Relationships: Kiki Pizza and Steven Universe
Series: It Takes a Town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Kiki the Dream Warrior

All characters belong to Cartoon Network. I don’t own any of this. 

Kiki the Dream Warrior  
By Marie Nomad

Kiki stared around at the high school as she walked through the halls. It didn't look anything like Beach City High. The hallways are too bright, everyone was dressed like it was the 1990s, but there were smartphones everywhere. She knew for some reason that she was dreaming. 

"Great, why can't I dream of anything more interesting," Kiki asked herself as she went to her locker and opened it. She could manipulate everything here but on a more ‘realistic’ level. She tried to summon a giant pizza cutter but only got a small hand one. 

She got out her books and her backpack and set out to wander her dream. Everyone in Beach City had a role in this school. Her sister and her friends are students again. All the Little Homeworld gems were ‘transfer’ students. 

“Hey, Kiki!” Lars said with his Off Colors group. Lars was dressed in a leather jacket looking like the Fronz of Nostalgia Days. “What’s up? You ready for the test?”

“Test?” Kiki asked. 

“Oh yeah. Huge test that Ms. Pearl is handing out. You can’t graduate if you fail. Stevo over there is nervous about it.”

Kiki looked over to see Steven standing there, looking nervous. He was much smaller than everyone else and looked like when he was a little kid with the cheeseburger backpack. "Thanks, Lars." She ran over to Steven. "Steven?" She followed him into the classroom.

The various students had no faces, and Amethyst handed her a test. “Here, take this test.” Kiki looked down to see a bunch of scribbles. 

“Oh great, the impossible test dream.” She said as she tapped on it. She graduated last year, taking online classes in business so that she could take over Fish Stew Pizza, she shouldn’t have dreams like this.

She looked over at Steven, who was sweating and looking nervous. Suddenly, he turned pink and transformed into a giant pink creature, like the one that was near Beach City a few days ago. "Steven!" She screamed as the other students ran off. 

The monster looked down at her, confused. "Kiki?" He asked. 

XXX

Kiki opened her eyes to see she was in her bedroom. She looked at her smartphone to see it was midnight. That was one of the weirder dreams she had. Was it possible that Steven had somehow pulled her into his nightmare? She tapped out a text to her friend.

Kiki: Hey Steven. I had a weird dream that I was in high school, and you were there too. Was it your dream? 

A few minutes later, a message popped up.

Steven: Wait, that was you?! I’m so sorry! I must’ve dragged you into that nightmare.

Kiki: Hey, it’s okay. I want to help you with your nightmare.

Steven: No. You shouldn't. I have some weird dreams, and I don't want to hurt you. 

Kiki: It’s a dream. Dreams can’t hurt you in real life. Besides, you helped me. Let me help you.

Steven: Okay, I don’t know how I did it. But, I’ll see if I can try again. 

Kiki lay back in her bed. She didn’t know much about gem magic, but she knows about dreams. After her nightmares, she started researching dreams and their meanings. Steven had helped her, and now, she will help him. Slowly, she began to fall asleep thinking about Steven. 

XXX

Kiki was back in the high school’s hallway. It hasn’t changed at all. All the random students are there with the faces of all the people she knew. 

“Hey, Kiki.” Steven greeted still in his tiny form. 

“Hey. Can’t you be more like your present self?”

The little boy shook. "I tried! I can't! I'm stuck as a kid for some dumb reason!" He started to cry, and Kiki couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy. He was stuck looking like a little kid and not a young teenager. 

"Hey, it's okay. This dream is weird, but we will get through this." Kiki resisted the urge to pick him up and hugged him. "In my nightmare, we had to get to the very deepest. Do we have to explore here?”

“I guess. But, I don’t know what’s it like here. I’ve never been to high school.” 

“I thought that this felt more like from Ninja Squad High School. Don’t worry. I went to high school. Why don’t we explore this school before you take the test?” Kiki suggested, “Where’s your locker?”

“Locker?" Steven asked, "Oh, that." Steven went to the nearest locker and opened it. "I have books." He paled when he saw a picture of the Diamonds smiling at him. He opened a textbook, and it said, 'Steven Diamond.' "AHHH!!!" Steven threw the book back in the locker and slammed it. 

“Did you have something against the Diamonds? I thought you get along with them." Kiki said. She had seen pictures of Steven with the Diamonds, and he was the forgiving type. 

“I do!” Steven denied and turned around. “Can we please explore so that I can get you out of my nightmare?”

“Uh-huh. Lead the way, Steven." 

XXX

The admirable thing about a dream high school from a guy who had never been to high school was that there are no class periods. 

Kiki and Steven looked at the various students and then the notice board. It talked about the school dance and random stuff. It had notices like the Science Fair, a play by Mr. Jaime, and even a gardening competition by Ms. Peridot. “Your dream is very detailed.” Kiki admired.

"Well, I always wanted to know what it's like to go to a human high school." Steven sighed. "I have homeschooled my whole life. I don't even have friends my age except for Connie." 

“Why not?”

“Pearl taught me more efficiently than human teachers.”

Kiki remembered that Steven always was seen during school days. “But, what about making friends your age or joining clubs?”

Steven shrugged. “It’s too late for me.” The atmosphere went dark for a moment. "Even if I shapeshifted back to this form in the real world, the world just moves on without me. All of you move on without me. I have no purpose beyond fixing Mom's mistakes." 

"Hey, I know how that feels. I felt that maybe I had no life beyond Fish Stew Pizza, but do you know what? I like Fish Stew Pizza. I want it to go on, and maybe I can pass it on to my kids or maybe Jenny's kids. Who knows? Or maybe, I can own my own restaurant. Did you ever tell the Gems about how you feel?" 

“They had been trying to get me to open up. I had been telling the Gems how I feel. But… why am I here then?!" He gestured at the school. "Night after night, I am at this school, and I don't know what to do?!" 

“Well, when I had that nightmare involving the giant pizza, we went deep into the center to see my problems with Jenny. We can do that here.” Kiki knelt down to Steven’s height. “And I will help you. We dream warriors have to stick together.”

“Dream warriors… yeah. Let's do this." The two fists bumped. 

“You turned into a monster after you took the test. Did you fail it?” Kiki asked.

“I… don’t think so. I never get the results back.”

“What if we talk to Ms. Pearl and explain to her that you can’t take the test?” 

“I never really talked to her. We could try.” Steven’s face lit up. 

They went into the classroom and marched up to Ms. Pearl’s desk. “Ms. Pearl?”

“Yes, Kiki, Steven?” Ms. Pearl asked as she smiled slightly at her.

Steven fidgeted. “I can’t take the test. I might fail.”

"I know that it's a really tough test, but I believe you can pass it." Ms. Pearl said. 

"I don't think he should take the test," Kiki spoke up. "I saw the test, it's impossible." 

“It’s not impossible. It’s hard but not impossible. You begged that you be given the test, remember?” Ms. Pearl asked Steven in an almost uncharacteristically condescending way. 

“I suppose." Steven fidgeted, looking very much like a little kid. 

“You go to your seats. Class is about to start.”

“Yes, Ma'am." Kiki obeyed, and the two went to their seats. Steven and Kiki sat down next to each other. 

“You shouldn't sit down next to me," Steven whispered. "What if I transform again?" 

“It’s a dream. I’ll be fine.”

“Here's the test," Amethyst said as she handed the tests. 

Kiki saw the same scribbles as before. She glanced at Steven's test, and her eyes widened. The test had both the questions, and the answers were already filled in. "The test it's rigged." 

“No! No, it's not!" Ms. Pearl rejected it. 

“Yes, it is! You didn't want me to get hurt, and so you rigged the test that allowed me to become an official Crystal Gem!" Steven glowed bright pink. "I was hiding my feelings because you work so hard on it, and now, it's obvious I'm a fraud!" 

“No!” Kiki hugged Steven. “You did many great things. You brought peace to the Galaxy. You saved countless Gems. You saved Beach City time and time again. You’re not a fraud.”

“But, I became a monster and threatened Beach City!” Steven cried.

“You were just holding stuff inside like I did with Jenny. I had nightmares involving pizza. You became a monster, and you were sorry. Tell the gems you know about the test. Erase this nightmare." 

“I don’t need this test.” Steven crumpled the paper in his hand. “I am a Crystal Gem.” The dream ended in a bright flash of light.

XXX

Kiki woke up and stared at her phone. Her dream adventure lasted two hours. 

XXX

It was a typical day at Fish Stew Pizza. Kiki was busy working with various customers. It had gotten busy once the gems discovered the art of eating. They have a habit of asking for weird toppings, but her dad allowed it if it was safe for humans. 

Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet walked in, and Steven smiled at her. “Hey, Kiki.” 

“Steven!” Kiki greeted him. He looked tired but not like someone who had been awake for several nights in a row. 

“Kiki, Steven told us about what you did last night.” Pearl looked down sheepishly. “I… suppose that Steven had been holding a lot of things in.”

“I told you that rigging the test was a bad idea," Amethyst muttered. 

“But why did that cause my nightmares? I've been through worse." 

“Your subconscious is telling you otherwise. Maybe, it had been weighing on your mind, and you had to blab it out." Kiki suggested. 

“Anyway, thanks for helping me," Steven said as he opened the menu. "That's one less nightmare for me to worry about." He looked around and gestured Kiki closer. "Also, thanks for supporting me even if I was a monster." 

“It's our secret," Kiki whispered back. 

The End


End file.
